Homes, offices, and other buildings may be equipped with smart networks to provide automated control of devices, appliances and systems, such as heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (“HVAC”) system, lighting systems, home theater, entertainment systems, as well as security systems. Various control features of such systems may be accessible via mobile devices, such as a mobile control panel or a mobile computing device, e.g., a cell phone, tablet computer, or personal data assistant. Security systems may include an alarm feature that warns authorized occupants of the entry or attempted entry of an unauthorized party.